wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorilea
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol }} Sorilea is a Wise One of the Jarra sept of the Chareen Aiel. , Sorilea|Sorilea}} She is the Wise One of Shende Hold. Appearance She has green eyes, thin white hair and is described as being all sinew and bone, like "leather stretched tightly over bone". Strength and Abilities Sorilea is very weak in saidar, she is described even not strong enough to become Accepted if inscribed in the Novice book; but she is a quick learner which consists in the talent to learn a weave after seeing it formed only one time, like strongest channelers as Alivia In "The Wheel of Time Companion" her level of strength in the Saidar is described as 57(35) but it is a mistake because such level does not exist, so it could be either 47(35) or, most likely, 57(45). Activities Dumai's Wells Sorilea is barely able to channel, but is one of the oldest and most revered Wise Ones. She is over 200 years old. She has a formidable and forceful personality and can be quite frightening. She once made an apprentice search through a pile of sand to find one grain of red sand as punishment for speaking out of turn. She is present when Egwene reveals the lie that she is not actually an Aes Sedai. She then gives Egwene a beating to meet her toh. She is proud of Egwene and would accept her back as an Aiel Wise One, when Egwene leaves for Salidar. Along with Melaine, she accepts Min Farshaw as a "sort of Wise One." She realizes both Min and Rand are missing at the same time and thinks it may have something to do with the White Tower Aes Sedai. She leads a huge contingent of Wise Ones in the rescue of Rand in the battle of Dumai's Wells. After the battle she suggests the Aes Sedai prisoners be placed into the Wise Ones' care. The pact She makes a pact with Cadsuane Melaidhrin to teach Rand al'Thor to laugh and cry again, and to fulfill her part of the bargain she shows Cadsuane the weaves to Travel. Sorilea brings in Beldeine Nyram, Erian Boroleos, Elza Penfell, Nesune Bihara and Sarene Nemdahl to swear fealty to Rand when he arrives back in Cairhien. She then takes them away to become apprentices for the Wise Ones. She Travels to Arad Doman with the rest of the Aiel. She is asked by Cadsuane to observe Semirhage and offer any insight into how to break her. Later she follows Cadsuane into Rand's room where she finds out about Semirhage's escape and then death. When Cadsuane is banished from Rand's sight she comes to the Wise One's for help and a new plan. She is meeting with Cadsuane when Nynaeve al'Meara enters with the news that Rand just burned a whole palace full of people away with balefire. Sorilea is one of the Wise Ones who are present when Aviendha tells the group of her visions of the future, and the fall of the Aiel. The women rationalize that it is because Rand will leave the Aiel adrift by excluding the Aiel from his plans tomorrow. They plan to fight this future, even if it cannot be changed. When Aviendha asks for the Aiel to be included into the Dragon's Peace, Rand is taken aback. Sorilea and the rest of the Wise Ones stand behind Aviendha, confirming that she speaks for the rest of her people. In the end the Aiel become the neutral enforcers of the Dragon's Peace, allowing them to cross nation to nation in the hunt of any criminal. Sorilea is among the channellers that fight in Thakandar during the Last Battle. She personally leads a circle against Hessalam and the Samma N'Sei. Sorilea survived the conflict. Viewings One of Min's viewings shows an aura of blue, yellow and green around Sorilea. It means she will serve Rand in her own fashion. es:Sorilea Category:POV character Category:Channelers